


Raging Storms

by secondleadsyndrome



Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020), Pearl Next Door (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondleadsyndrome/pseuds/secondleadsyndrome
Summary: "I just don't understand how some people can choose raging storms over calm, peaceful waters," Alex says.
Relationships: Pearl Gatdula/Alex Aguirre, Pearl Gatdula/Karleen Gregorio
Kudos: 7





	Raging Storms

Pearl's finger hovers over the call button. She's not one to back out of difficult situations, and certainly not confrontations, but somehow this feels like one of the hardest. She takes a deep breath and presses call.

It always takes Alex one ring before she picks up, and today is no different. She greets Pearl with a blinding smile. "Hey, Gatdula."

Her smile falters as she sees the grave look in Pearl's face.

Pearl suddenly loses all ability to speak. Her mind is a jumbled mess as she tries to construct a sentence.

She can't. She doesn't know how to tell Alex in a way that won't utterly wreck her. Her emotions get the best of her as tears escape her eyes. She doesn't meet Alex's gaze, or she'll completely fall apart.

"Pearl."

Alex's voice makes her look up. The redhead is still smiling, but in a defeated way now. She knows.

"I'm sorry," Pearl's voice trembles.

Alex shakes her head. "You don't have to apologize, Pearl."

They're both silent for a moment. It unsettles Pearl. If there's anything they're both good at, it's saying exactly what's in their heads, word per word. There's rarely any quiet during their chats.

"I just don't understand how some people can choose raging storms over calm, peaceful waters," Alex says. She curls her vowels the way she does when she's speaking too fast.

Pearl opened her mouth to defend Karleen, but her metaphor made complete sense. Alex was a warm summer afternoon. She was the soft touch of the sun on her skin and the gentle waves that swayed her body. She was the fine sand that sifted through her fingers and the light breeze that kissed her cheek.

But Karleen was a tempest. She surged through Pearl in angry waves. She threw her off course with loud and powerful winds. She struck her with thunders so electrifying, she felt it in her fingertips. Pearl was entirely caught up in her whirlwind.

She tried to say all this to Alex, but when she opened her mouth no sound came out. Alex understood anyway.

"I swear, Alex, you'll find someone. Yung sasabayan ka sa mga kanta mo, and yung nabasa na yung mga books na gustong gusto mo. And pag nahanap mo na siya, I'll be so happy for you. But that's not me."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I know that now." She takes a deep breath and hastily wipes the tears that started to fall down her cheeks. "God, even when you're crying, you still look gorgeous."

Pearl chuckles despite herself. "Baliw ka talaga, Agguire."

"Can I ask you something, though?"

"Sure."

"If I came earlier, would we have worked out?"

It was a loaded question. Pearl wanted to give Alex this, so she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what would have happened. Karleen would still be in the picture, but they wouldn't be talking as often. Alex would be her one-call-away. They would spend nights scaring themselves watching horror movies. Pearl would ask tons of questions about living in the US and Alex would get to meet Cairo and Gavreel. Alex would sing songs of childhood sweethearts and Pearl would make videos about friendships that turn into something more. And maybe, the first time Pearl admits she likes girls wouldn't be such a horrible experience.

It was a nice thought. She tells Agguire as much.

"I like that," Alex answers. "In another lifetime, maybe we can make that happen."

Pearl feels a pinch in her heart. "Maybe," she says softly. It was such a senseless promise, but she felt like she owed it to Alex.

A notification pops up. Karleen is trying to call her.

"Go," Alex urges when she sees Pearl hesitating. "Your princess awaits."

"Bye, Aguirre."

"Bye, Gatdula."

_____

Alex Aguirre 

Heading back to the golden states for now. But make no mistake: home to me will always mean you. -- _in Ninoy Aquino International Airport_

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty obvious that PearLeen will be endgame so this is just me trying to cope: by hurting myself more. Hope you all enjoyed it! If not, understandable. Stream Pearl Next Door for high grades. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paloSIbSQR0&list=PLEr9FH7oPOQ5-G5qcbW-vTFYZgURm_vma


End file.
